Mawar Putih
by Iefe06
Summary: Hari itu banyak sekali kelopak-kelopak dari mawar putih berterbangan karena tertiup oleh angin. Lalu kelopak itu terjatuh di depan sebuah foto wanita yang kucintai seumur hidupku. (One-shot/Akashi's POV)
**Kelopak Mawar Putih**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke own to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Akashi's POV, Flashback, One-shot**

 **Summary :**

 **Hari itu banyak sekali kelopak-kelopak dari mawar putih berterbangan karena tertiup oleh angin. Lalu kelopak itu terjatuh di depan sebuah foto wanita yang kucintai seumur hidupku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, aku telah menginjak usia di mana sudah menduduki bangku SMA dan tak lama lagi, aku akan menginjak bangku kuliah dengan hitungan beberapa tahun lagi.

Aku telah menjadi seorang pemuda begitu sempurna di pandangan semua orang dan itu suatu kebanggaan untukku. Aku, seorang Akashi Seijuurou, telah menjadi pemuda yang dihormati oleh semua orang yang kutemui.

Tetapi aku menyadari suatu hal yang telah hilang pada diriku.

Sepasang manik merahku langsung terfokus kepada sebuah foto wanita terlihat begitu lembut serta ramah di saat bersamaan terpajang di atas perapian. Wanita itu terlihat seperti diriku. Wanita itu sangat kusayangi selama ini. Wanita itu adalah ibuku.

Bangkit berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan mulai menggerakkan kaki untuk berjalan menuju perapian dengan alasan ingin melihat foto itu lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat kenangan masa kecilku ketika pertama kalinya ibu memperkenalkanku dengan basket. Olahraga yang kutekuni sampai saat ini serta membuat namaku menjadi terkenal di seluruh Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sei-kun."_

 _Panggilan suara lembut yang langsung tertangkap oleh sepasang telingaku dan aku pun meresponnya dengan mendongakkan kepalaku serta berhenti belajar sejenak gara-gara panggilan itu._

 _"Ada apa, ibu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung._

 _Tidak ada jawaban darinya sampai dia menyodorkan sebuah bola berbahan karet keras berwarna jingga kepadaku, lalu dia berkata kepadaku disertai senyuman ramah yang begitu ceria, "Ayo, kita bermain basket di halaman."_

 _Sepasang mataku langsung terbelak dan aku sedikit panik, karena belum selesai belajar. Ketika aku ingin menolaknya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, ibu sudah dapat izin dari ayah."_

 _Perasaan lega pun muncul seketika dan aku pun tersenyum lebar sambil menerima bola berwarna jingga itu atau bola basket untuk sebutannya serta berseru dengan cerianya, "Iya, ibu!"_

 _Lalu ibu menggenggam salah satu tanganku dan berjalan menuju halaman dengan suasana hati begitu ceria. Sedangkan, aku memeluk bola dengan erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja, karena aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dari ibu._

 _Atau perasaan hangat itu berasal dari genggaman lembut tangannya?_

 _Itu tidak penting dan paling penting adalah aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat ini serta menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama ibu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kilasan kenangan itu tidak bisa kulupakan di mana aku bisa mendengar suara tawamu yang begitu lembut serta seruan pemberi semangat kepadaku yang sedang latihan basket dan mempelajari beberapa gerakkan di olahraga basket ini.

Sekarang, hasil latihan yang kujalani bersama ibu telah berguna di masa ini.

Kuambil foto itu dari atas perapian dan menatap sosok lembut seorang ibu yang begitu terpancar pada dirinya. Kehangatan pun juga terasa dari foto ini.

Aku pun memutuskan meletakkan foto itu kembali ke posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Entah mengapa, aku ingin menjenguknya dengan membawakan sebuket bunga indah untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ibu, aku datang!" seruku ketika aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih, termasuk tembok serta beberapa benda yang ada di sana. Di belakang punggungku, ada sebuket bunga mawar warna putih yang kubeli diam-diam dengan uang saku._

 _Ibu pun menengok ke arahku dan menyambutku dengan ramah, "Selamat datang, Sei-kun. Akhirnya, kau datang juga," sambutan yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia rindu denganku. Aku yakin hal itu._

 _Aku pun berjalan ke kasur ibu disertai senyuman sumringah yang tidak bisa luntur sedari tadi karena aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senangku. Sekarang, aku terlihat aneh di depannya._

 _Melihat ekspresiku yang tidak biasa dari diriku, ibu pun bertanya kepadaku, "Ada apa, Sei-kun? Kau terlihat senang sekali."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dariku karena berusaha menahan senyuman sumringahku sampai akhirnya, aku telah mempunyai mental yang cukup, aku pun memberikan sebuket bunga kecil itu kepadanya disertai senyuman lebar ceria, "Ini bunga untuk ibu! Cepat sembuh, ya!"_

 _Ekspresi terkejut yang jarang kulihat pun muncul di wajahnya dan tak lama kemudian, rasa haru terpancar dimatanya timbul. Dia pun menerima buket bunga kecil begitu sederhana dariku dan memelukku dengan begitu erat._

 _"Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Ibu sangat sayang Sei-kun."_

 _"Aku juga sangat sayang ibu!"_

 _Aku pun tidak segan membalas pelukkannya dengan tidak kalah erat. Di saat ini, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan luar biasa dan untuk sekali lagi, aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Rasanya, aku sudah nyaman di pelukkan ini._

 _Tiba-tiba, ada setitik air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata ibuku dan ia sudah tidak menahannya lagi. Dia terlihat begitu terharu dan bahagia._

 _Rasanya, aku benar-benar membuatnya bahagia, walaupun sederhana cara yang kugunakan._

 _Jadi, ini rasanya bisa membuat ibu bahagia, ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku termenung dan memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar mobil. Terlihat banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar di sekitar jalan dan begitu warna-warni serta memberi kesan ceria dari warna-warni itu.

Musim semi telah tiba dan menggantikan musim dingin.

Hal ini menandakan bahwa akan terjadi suatu hal yang baru tumbuh dan banyak orang melakukan hal-hal dengan baru. Semua serba baru jika musim semi telah tiba.

Tetapi rasa baru tidak akan mengubah hati ini untuk menyayangi wanita telah melahirkanku.

"Seijuurou-sama, kita sudah sampai di toko bunga."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih untuk pemberitahuannya, Takeba-san."

Lalu aku pun turun dari mobil dengan dibukakan pintu mobil oleh supir keluargaku dan aku pun berjalan menuju toko bunga untuk membeli buket bunga yang nanti akan kuberikan kepada ibu.

Pasti ia akan menyukainya.

Ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam toko bunga, "Selamat datang," sambut sang penjaga toko bunga dengan begitu ramah dan kubalas dengan anggukkan kecil sebagai rasa hormat serta terima kasih.

Aku mencari bunga yang pas untuk ibu sampai sepasang manik merahku tertuju ke sekelompok bunga.

Yaitu bunga mawar putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Suasana hari itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan banyak sekali, orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam, termasuk diriku._

 _Banyak sekali orang yang menangis tersedu-sedu sebagai tanda bahwa dia sangat sedih, tetapi ada juga yang berusaha menahan tangisannya agar terlihat tegar pada dirinya._

 _Hari itu benar-benar begitu gelap bagiku._

 _Banyak bunga mawar putih yang terpajang di mana-mana._

 _Sampai terlihat kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih yang gugur berterbangan karena tertiup angin sampai akhirnya, mereka mendarat di satu tempat._

 _Kelopak bunga itu mendarat di depan sebuah foto wanita yang memiliki rambut merah menyala panjang begitu indah disertai senyuman ramah melekat di wajahnya, wanita itu ialah ibu._

 _Di samping foto ibu banyak bunga mawar putih serta beberapa bunga lainnya. Di belakang tempat foto itu berada, ada sebuah peti putih besar terlihat._

 _Peti putih itu membuatku sakit. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya._

 _Peti itu berisi ibu yang sudah terbujur kaku sebagai manusia yang tidak bernyawa lagi._

 _Air mataku terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku tanpa henti, aku tidak kuasa menahannya. Padahal, aku harus menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibu kepadaku. Tetapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat._

 _Hari itu, aku tidak bisa melupakan betapa menyakitkan arti dari bunga mawar putih itu._

 _Tidak bisa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang untungnya tidak jauh dari area parkir mobil. Ketika sampai di depan makam yang terlihat rapi itu, aku pun berjongkok di depan makam itu sambil berkata.

"Selamat siang, ibu. Aku datang menjenguk."

Lalu senyuman kecil pun terukir di bibirku dan rasa rinduku kepada ibu sedikit terobati ketika melihat makamnya. Karena di sini, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya, walaupun samar-samar.

Aku tahu tidak akan ada balasan untuk sapaanku, tetapi akan tetap berbicara kepadanya.

"Maaf jika aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu, ini kubawakan sebuket bunga untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Kuletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di depan makamnya dan masih saja memasang senyuman kecil yang tidak bisa luntur. Rasanya, ini baru pertama kalinya, aku menjadi orang gila, karena rasa rinduku yang baru saja terobati.

Lalu kupegang batu nisan itu dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Sekarang, aku sudah menjadi pria dan bukan anak kecil yang polos seperti dulu. Aku sudah cukup dewasa," dan senyumanku menjadi melembut setelah aku mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan rasa tidak enak pada diriku dan rasa itu begitu menyakitkan seperti rasa ketika aku kehilangan ibu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak suka perasaan begitu menyakitkan ini dan ini menggangguku.

Lupakan. Perasaan ini hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Ibu... Andai saja, kau masih ada... Sepertinya, aku tidak seperti ini..." tukasku diiringi dengan tawaan lirih yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Aku pun menatap ke batu nisan itu dengan tatapan lirih sembari berkata, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku terkadang rindu denganmu dan ingin merasakan pelukkan hangatmu. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin," lalu tawa lirih itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa akan ada setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku dan aku segera mencegahnya dengan terpaksa meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Walaupun aku ingin di sini lebih lama, tetapi aku banyak tugas lainnya yang menantiku.

Akhirnya, aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkokku dan pamit kepadanya, "Ibu, aku harus pulang dulu. Semoga, kau bisa tenang di sana," lalu mulai meninggalkan makam itu secara perlahan sampai aku merasakan seseorang membisik kepadaku dengan mengatakan.

" **... Terima kasih, Sei-kun...** "

Setelah itu, senyuman kecil pun terukir begitu saja dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun menapakkan kakiku untuk berjalan meninggalkan makam ibu.

Rasa rinduku sudah terobati.

Terlihat kelopak-kelopak mawar putih mulai menghiasi makam ibu secara perlahan dengan indah dan aku bisa merasakan aura lembut terpancar pada makam itu seakan-akan ibu sedang duduk di situ sambil memegang bunga mawar putih itu.

Tidak hanya itu, kelopak mawar putih berterbangan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi dan melewatiku dengan begitu liar.

Musim semi kali ini akan dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang berterbangan dengan bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N Times!**

 **Sudah lama tidak buat fanfic di fandom ini dan kurasa ini adalah waktu pulang kampungku dengan membuat fanfic ini.**

 **Fanfic ini bisa dibilang bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sosok ibu dan aku berkhayal saja bagaimana nanti.**

 **Fanfic ini juga memberi tahu bahwa aku sedang masa ujian dan masih sempat-sempat menulis fanfic untuk menyegarkan otakku. Semoga, aku bisa lebih aktif menulis fanfic di sini.**

 **Jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan mohon dukungan dari kalian semua.**

 **Dari,**

 **Renka Sukina.**


End file.
